User blog:Geti186/Strongest of my RP Characters
During my time here I have created 4 RP Characters, Star Serelinity, Decaun Equino, Bisani Toribra, and Nacule How would you guys rank them in terms of power/difficulty to face? Each have their own unique focuses, so what do you guys think? Comment with your ideas of where they rank and your reasoning too! Also, one thing to clarify - The length of the page does not determine the character's power. After all, Powers are about how you use them, Not that Power Levels/Strength matters in RP anyway Anyway, I would love to see what you guys think! And for Amir who thinks my pages are OP, you can't complain that when they're being pitted against each other Also, by "Strength", I'm referring to battle strength (like who would win the fight more times than not) Update: By Star Serelinity I am referring to solely the God of Chi section, all other sections (except Natural Ability), are irrelevant when measuring his power. Hope this clarifies things. Also, for those who don't know (or haven't fought each of those characters), here's a brief summary for each. Serelinity - Inexperienced in combat. Is egotistical and arrogant, contains a deadly and terrifying arsenal of abilities which focuses solely on power. His main ability lies in his Chi (which is a mixture of Flow, Illusion, and Experience). A mostly spiritual guy who is intelligent enough to use his abilities wisely. His nature is direct, and aims to settle problems quickly, and as such his abilities revolve around the overpowering of enemy attacks. Decaun - Experienced mage, is very psychotic, but intelligent. His natural, easygoing attitude is a facade for his analytical side, which has pre-prepared a highly detailed list of plans meant to deal with many different situations. While relatively inexperienced, it is circumvented by his plans, which utilize a plethora of deadly spells. His main ability is magic, and he is adept at using it in many situations, firstly through eliminating the opponent's strength and advantages, followed by crippling them. He is an introvert who thinks things deeply, and aims to settle things over time, having his opponent reveal their cards, and as such his abilities revolve around prolonging the battle and weakening the enemy. Bisani - Extremely experienced, is happy-go-lucky (having lived for an extraordinary length of time). He doesn't take things seriously, but can still get angry over slights sent towards him, such as when people insult him and call him what he is not. Similarly, while he often reveals and uses this personality, he is like Decaun, constantly taking in every detail courtesy of his training in Food Immersion, analyzing situations and such. His main ability lies in his absurdly huge physical strength, and adaptability to different situations (made even more useful by milleniums of experience), using raw, brute force to take down his enemies, or disable them, using his powers to turn the very battlefield to his very advantage by planting traps, preparing attacks, and goading the enemy. He is seemingly crazy (from having lived so long), and is both an ingredient hunter and a chef, thus he is deadly and relentless in his attacks, aiming to defeat/disable his opponent as quickly as possible, through the use of both direct and indirect methods. This means that unlike Serelinity, Bisani's abilities are subtly deadly. Nacule - Strongest Namek in the Geti Star's universe. Nacule is highly experienced in battling opponents with numerous advantages over him. He takes things very seriously, and often ignores slights (though he'll keep them in mind if you challenge him). As a tactician, he takes in details, and ingrains the enemies' abilities into his mind, remembering them for later and keeping it in mind for his plans. He often forms plans during battle itself, changing as the battle goes along, making Nacule mostly unpredictable. His main ability lies in his immense speed, and the ability to change back and forth, altering his strengths wherever the battle sees fit, and with his telekinesis, this allows him to alter his plans freely, defending himself extremely efficiently (which he then uses the openings created to strike with extreme prejudice). While less experienced, Nacule possesses a battle sense like no other, and is extremely gifted. He is calm (from being spiritual), and loves combat, as such he is very variable in his use of different attacks, shifting strategies easily and capitalizing on even the most minute of weaknesses, calling upon extreme power to finish the job in an instant. Feel free to edit your answers upon reading this summary analysis (I've saved you the time reading through all my pages, THANK ME! =D ) Do note that you can put them as equal to each other as well (for example Decaun> Bisani=Nacule > Serelinity ) Verdict: All 4 are equal. Each are with their own distinct advantages and different adaptive capacities, but despite their differences in strategies used to adapt to the situation, and relative versatility, as well as firepower, they still turn out to be relatively equal, with the equalizing factor being that of their different personalities, experiences, and ways in dealing with situations. Nacule, while being less versatile with only a few notable strategies, possesses a keen and focused mind, far different from the others as he knows his strengths very well. The few combinations he possesses, he can use them to deadly efficiency, such as his over-the-top sensory skills due to Telekinesis, his array of simple Magic, and combat proficiency. His focus is burst attacks of immense power, where even the slightest let-off or weakness exposed would be the enemy's end. On this front, combined with his immense reserves of Anti-Ki (due to Spiritual Mastery and physical training), this puts him on par with the rest. His specialty is speed, and burst attacks of extreme power. His advantages shine against the likes of Star Serelinity and Bisani Toribra (to an extent). Bisani is both versatile and physically powerful, made even more advantageous by his age, and by virtue, experience. Known for his adaptability and prowess in combat, his sole limitation is that his energies deplete constantly, and even with his readily available power, he isn't capable of ending a match swiftly and efficiently. With all his available skills, he can utilize a deadly flurry of attacks disabling most opponents, and utilize weak points most enemies possess to dastardly effect. Specializing in physical strength, he is obviously more vulnerable to spiritual attacks, and the power of Ki is still deadly by comparison to his own power. However, his mass is still ludicrous enough to make all his attacks pack a punch, and place him on even ground with the rest, especially with his immense durability. His specialty is Strength, Durability and Adaptability. His powers shine against the likes of Nacule and Decaun Equino (to an extent). Decaun, the strategist and powerful wizard. His obvious power lies in his massive stores of magic and reality-warping powers, and his processing skills are incredibly quick. His physical strength is also great, considering his home planet is Planet Lore, and this gives him a distinct advantage against those who expect it to be his weakness. Decaun often tries to disorientate opponents, cast layering spells on himself, and uses sensory deprivation alongside destructive techniques to defeat his enemies, and this makes him a dangerous threat most of the time. Decaun's specialty is his immensely strong and varied spells, resilience, and capacity for outlasting opponents. His powers shine against the likes of Bisani Toribra and Star Serelinity (to an extent). Star Serelinity, the god of balance, the jack of all traits, and the glass cannon. His durability, for all intents and purposes, is rubbish, however his offensive traits and speed more than make up for it, as well as his immunities and dispelling capabilities which come from his 3 realizations. His personality makes him callous, alongside the fact that he is relatively inexperienced makes him weaker in combat as well. Even with all his supposed "advantages", Serelinity, despite being seemingly stronger with his overwhelming offense, can still be beaten by the other 3, his techniques countered with ease and skill. This means that while extremely powerful and relatively more useful and straightforward to use against the Lookout Crew, it leaves him as equally powerful with the rest. His specialty lies in his overwhelming offence, versatility, and straightforward techniques. His powers are useful against Bisani Toribra, and to an extent Nacule. So there's that, you guys are all wrong in your assumptions, and presumptions (even with the hint I gave you guys, allowing them to rank them as relatively equal). Anyway, they each have their unique skillsets and personalities, and above I have stated what I think on how each characters fare against each other. You might have noticed how some of them can have an advantage on each other (like Nacule being effective against Serelinity, and Serelinity also effective against Nacule), and it is true. Their powers are varied, to the point where it is impossible to say for certain who will come out on top against each other. Regardless, it was good seeing your comments, reviews, and statements on where you thought my characters rank. Hope to see you guys actually squaring off against my RP Characters XD I apologize if this wasn't the "analysis" you guys might expect. Hope you guys are satisfied with my reasoning, and if you guys have any questions, feel free to PM me, message me, or comment here.